Billy Joe Cobra/Gallery
Tumblr mmzzomZDPs1r91no8o1 1280.png|This dead pop star was unanimously inducted into the Famous People Hall of Fame! Tumblr mmzvzkhUS51r91no8o1 1280.png|Practicing the ancient art of bro-chi. Tumblr mmzvzkhUS51r91no8o3 1280.png|Having a pizza party bro date with his favorite bro! Screen Shot 2013-05-17 at 8.36.26 PM.png|Pretending to be an English schoolboy on his first day of legitimate schooling. Screen Shot 2013-05-17 at 8.38.48 PM.png|Forcibly taking Spencer's homework from him and actually doing it, the rascal. Screen Shot 2013-05-17 at 8.39.00 PM.png|What happens when fifty volts of power are put into a forty volt circuit? Screen Shot 2013-05-17 at 8.39.13 PM.png|''Circuit overload.'' Tumblr mmmtlyYDt01r91no8o4 1280.png|BJC: part-time action figure stylist. Tumblr mmo4vdpGC41spe42zo1 500.png|Billy has eyes only for himself. Episode 1 - Picture 051.png|Irritated at being teased by Spencer and Rajeev. Tumblr mlo24imfoi1rxsayoo1 500.png|BJC: part-time human stylist. Tumblr inline mlix9hjiH51qz4rgp.png|Billy's just such a great guy. Screen Shot 2013-05-19 at 12.12.02 AM.png|GIRLISH SQUEALING Screen Shot 2013-05-19 at 12.21.18 AM.png|Realizing that he no longer has any crazed fans. con_shot_cobra_action2.jpg|''Muy'' caliente. Screen Shot 2013-05-19 at 12.26.04 AM.png|Ironically unable to see his own reflection. Screen Shot 2013-05-19 at 12.27.32 AM.png|His desperation reflected in a pool of ectoplasmic tears. Screen Shot 2013-05-19 at 12.26.16 AM.png|Billy bites his thumb when he's anxious, the huge cutie. Tumblr inline mn1y9qOyfr1qz4rgp.jpg|Billy's original concept art: back when he was Dirk! Tumblr mn1hnoCb5t1qkksvko1 500.png|Simply adora''bro''. Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.17.21 PM.png|Billy Joe really cannot stand people messing with his stuff. Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.16.52 PM.png|"No, not Wax Billy!" con_shot_cobra_action3.jpg|For a such a famous real-world guitarist, Billy sucks at playing the guitar in video games. Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.17.02 PM.png|Meet the real Billy Joe Cobra: unmasked! Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.13.44 PM.png|He gets so sentimental, thinking about his passion for making his fans happy. Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.10.29 PM.png|The natural mating position of the Cobra. Episode 1 - Picture 052.png|I'll show you! I can totally scare someone! Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.09.12 PM.png|Hey, it was only because he was on tour! Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.14.56 PM.png|Playing the keyboard during a show transition, with temporary groupie Spencer Wright! Episode 1 - Picture 050.png|The beloved Pouty Joe Cobra. Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 11.27.53 AM.png|The incredible work of suede-belt BJC! Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 11.29.08 AM.png|Never underestimate the power of the pinkie. Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 11.29.15 AM.png|Threatening a fellow martial artist with his martial arts skill. Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 11.29.23 AM.png|Remember, it always looks fancier with pinkies up. Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 11.50.43 AM.png|What''ever'', Spence. Episode 1 - Picture 009.png|''"Aaaaah!!!!!"'' Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 11.34.31 AM.png|Going ape for Going Ape. Billy_Joe_Cobra_1588.jpeg|A closeup of Billy's face, just the way Billy would have wanted. con_shot_cobra_action4.jpg|Mournfully playing off Wax Billy's memorial. Episode 1 - Picture 030.png|Preparing to scare a baby real good. Episode 1 - Picture 023.png|Billy, you colossal dork. Episode 1 - Picture 058.png|Hiding away inside his little dollhouse of apathy. Episode 1 - Picture 041.png|"Ahahahah! Take that, old man!" Tumblr_mmzvzkhUS51r91no8o7_1280.png|Billy's impressed by Principal Ponzi's "crazed fan" credentials. h ello friend si am here.jpg|okay Spencer Promo.jpg|Later designs for Billy and Spencer as shown in the original promo for Spencer. Original Billy.jpg|Promo art for Spencer. Eyecatch 2.png|Eyecatch. Tumblr mzvya06mvo1sjh0f8o1 500.gif|computer Billy image.jpeg|Ghost Spence talking to the all great Billy Cobra Billy mad because people are touching his stuff.jpeg|He's so mad.. Soccer DTMG.jpg|Helping a bro out! Billy and Spencer x3.jpg|Whoooooa tol and smol boys.jpg|Spencer is tiny next to Billy! Cutie Billy.jpg|Stop being so good-looking Billy! Stylist Bily.jpg|Stylist Billy! Red cartpet BJC.jpg|Red carpet Billy <3 Cheer Billy and pals.jpg|Cheer Billy with Spencer and Shanilla! What a bunch of cuties! Spencer and CheerBilly.jpg|"Go with the flow, bro!" Save his bros.jpg|Billy protecting his bros! ;v; Category:Character galleries